Cool Orchid Productions
Cool Orchid Productions is an American film and television company founded by Dillon Rhodes and Nolan Massey. Animated Films * untitled Beijing film * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * untitled computer superhero animated movie * TBD * Live Action Films * Rumpelstiltskin * Karate Action Bros. * A Troll in Central Park * In a Dungeon * Don Quixote * Blood Racing * Drop Dead Fred * James Bond 007: Firestarter * Karate Action Bros. Return * Mr.Lupings World for Desired Creatures * The Demon Pig * Don Quixote: He's Back * Geofire * BioLand * Blood Racing: Desolation * Spirit Master * Don Quixote 3 * A Normal Doctor * Night of The Twisters * Aiden Cretchlings World of Horror * CLAWS * James Bond 007:Oblivion * The King of Comedy....And MADNESS * Cool Orchid's Heathers * Toxic Avenger * Believe It Or Not * Son of Jigsaw * Witches n Wizards * Barkley * Kaleidoscope * Cool Orchid's RENT * Shows *Sci-Fi City *I'm Batman *Doctor Mystery *ClanDestine *Star Wars:Hidden Knights *The Aurorer * Arkham Manor * King of the Gods * Ghostface * The OTHER Mutants * Kingdom Hearts:Retribution * Kirby Right Back At Ya! * FANNED * Watchmen:Reborn * City of Heroes * Skylanders Forever * Crossmind * My Demon Ego * Blood Castle * Spirit Master:The Animated Series * Catman * Brock * Jango * Gwen-Pool * Pokémon Infinite * Assassin Nation * Prodigy * The Super Show * Nightmare, USA * Kingsman: The New Frontier * Mara Jade * Star Wars: Jedi Alliance * The Matrix: Reborn * The Next Airbender * Sirius: A Harry Potter Series * Smeagol * Disney's Villian War * The Spirited *Gotham City's Sirens *All That! *Coon & Friends *My Gunslinging Guardian *The Stranded Ones *Ipkiss *Go Go Gadget *Freakazoid *Terminator: New Frontier *Marvel's Inheritors *X-Men:Secret Forces *The Midnight Society *I, Nathan Drake *Dash and Violet *Cool Orchid's RWBY *Darker Than Black *Tiger n Bunny *Jenny's Guide to Stopping Monsters *Cool Orchid's Sky High *Marvel's Endwar *The Pro's *Star Wars:The Gatherers *Mark of the Armor * Animated Shows *Star Wars:Hidden Knights *Spawn:3000 *KND:Reborn *T.M.N.T *From Russia, With Blood *A Normal Family *Pendelton Ward's Wizards *Dimensional Girl *New Crew Scooby-Doo *The Zimmer Twins *Happy Wheels:The BLOODY Series *Smash:The Anime Series *Spaceballs: The Animated Series *The Who's Video Games * Anishifter * Soul Predator * Bloodzone * The Spirit Realm * Grimhunt * Kitchen Battle Royale * A Sky Full of Stars * Star Wars: Online * Titan EX * Mind Atlus * Fatal Sorcerers * Hack Saga.exe * Fallen Earth * Metal Demons * Cinematic And Tv Universes * Cool Orchid's Shonen Universe *Cool Orchid's Dc Universe *Cool Orchid's Marvel Universe *Cool Orchid's ImageVerse *LegionVerse *Cool Orchid's Dark Horse Universe *Cool Orchid's Cartoon Network FusionVerse *Cool Orchid's Marvel Animated Cinematic Universe *Cool Orchid's Dc's Crisis Realm *Cool Orchid's Wildstorm Sister Companies Cool Orchid Animations Fowl Light Studios Cool Orchid Anime Productions Cool Orchid Comics Category:Companies Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States